


if we were mortals

by Izzy_at_Night



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst, Attempt at humour, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Live Together (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Aziraphale won't say he's in love, Crowley loves Aziraphale, Cuddling, Demon Aziraphale, Demon Wings, Fallen Aziraphale, Free Fall flash back, Godparents Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Happy Ending, Heartbreak, I ain't about that life, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, No Smut, Pining Aziraphale (Good Omens), Pining Crowley (Good Omens), Sleeping at Last Inspired, Wings, heartbreak with happy ending, i'm not good at writing, maybe I'll update, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_at_Night/pseuds/Izzy_at_Night
Summary: There had been a moment where Crowley thought, no hoped that Aziraphale had felt the same as he had done over the course of 6000 years.But now that's all he can do. Just hope.





	if we were mortals

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic on Ao3 so I may not have much of a writing skill.

Crowley took a long sip of the red wine he had saved for an occasion like this. He wasn't upset, of course he wasn't. Demons were always upset and therefore Crowley had no excuse to not be feeling _some_ sort of negative emotion. However, on this day the snake demon was feeling particularly under the weather for a very specific reason. 

That very specific reason happened to be the Angel Aziraphale that owned a bookshop not 4 blocks from Crowley's dank and dimpy apartment. 

He pressed the rim of the glass to his lips and furrowed his brow. snatching the sunglasses off his face and kicking his feet up on the marble table. He downed the rest of the wine. He eyed his phone, wondering if Aziraphale was, in fact, going to call him. That's what Crowley had asked of him last time they'd seen each other. And so he was just going to have to wait for that damn phone to ring. 

So when it did, Crowley very nearly jumped. 

"Yes hello?"

"Crowley!" The angel answered back, rather cheerfully but that was expected because he was of course, an angel.

"Hey Aziraphale!" 

"Are you available to meet at at any point, let's say in the next hour?" 

"Yes. why?" 

"Well I was wondering if you would accept my offer of lunch at the Ritz"

"of course Angel" 

"Right then! I'll see you there soon?" 

"Yes" 

Crowley hung up. 

Azirphale fussed with his hair a final time before finally being happy with his appearance. When he heard a knock on the bookshop's door.

"We're Closed!" Aziraphale called back. 

"It's me Angel" said a familiar voice. Aziraphale's smile widened and he promptly went to the door and opened it. 

"Crowley! My goodness! Is that a new jacket? and your shoes! are they new too? you look simply wonderful, my dear!" Crowley had in fact decided to dress a little more formally than he would on any other given day. His jacket was new, it was a black jean jacket he'd spotted one afternoon and thought it would be a great addition to his mostly back collection of clothing. The shoes were not new though however he still thanked the angel for the compliment. 

"you wanna get out of here?" Crowley asked. The Angel nodded and followed the demon out of the store and into the 1926 Black Bently. 

"So...." Crowley began. once Crowley had started driving. "Any particular occasion you wanted to celebrate? Since it's y'know the ritz?" Aziraphale looked down onto his lap. "It's just... " Crowley looked over at his friend. "Well.. You may not remember. But today is the day we first met." Crowley. "Is it?"

Crowley actually did know of today, but he preferred to keep quiet about his own personal holidays. especially ones concerning the Angel.

"Yes it is. that's why I thought dining at the Ritz would be a wonderful idea." Crowley nodded. And turned left.

Aziraphale looked over his shoulder through the back window. "The Ritz is the other way, my dear."

Crowley shrugged, "is it? hadn't noticed" The angel looked at the demon. "Crowley what are you up too?"

"Nothing." he said, although it was the opposite. 

He made a final right turn, and stopped the car. He stretched as his stepped out. Aziraphale doing the same. Crowley smiled at him and told the angel to follow him. 

The walk was nice, today had turned out to be a rather lovely day. And Crowley was feeling surprisingly good about himself, So he carefully and slowly, slid his fingers between the angels. Squeezing his hand firmly as they came to a clearing. 

"My, what a wonderful spot this is Crowley" Aziraphale commented, he hadn't let go of Crowley's hand. 

The demon smiled, "I thought you'd like it" 

with his other hand he snapped his fingers and miracles a blanket and food to accompany the the fabric. 

"Crowley this looks splendid!" Aziraphale said happily setting himself down, beckoning Crowley to join him. 

Crowley said down lazily and soon found himself being fed grapes by Aziraphale. 

"Jeez, your so cheesy Angel" Crowley said chewing on a fourth grape. The Angel just smiled in response. 

After long the sky began to darken but that barley bothered the two of them, the food was long gone. But that blanket was just as soft as it was when Crowley first clicked his fingers. 

"Crowley," Said Aziraphale suddenly. 

"mm?" 

"I've never thought to ask this, well... I suppose it wasn't really ever my place to ask."

Crowley raised an eyebrow, 

"Well.. what I mean to ask is.." The angel was obviously becoming flustered at the question, Crowley sat up. 

"It's alright Angel" He said, Aziraphale smiled. 

"Well... umm. Who were you... y'know before?" 

That was a tricky question. Crowley did remember who he _was_. But he shut it out because that person he once was, in his eyes, was unforgivable. At least that's what the archangel Gabriel told him when he forced him away from the pearly gates of heaven. 

"I was... Rapheal" Crowley said. "I was a creator of stars, and nebula's and galaxies and planets" Crowley pointed his index finger at the sky, "I created that star right there" Aziraphale followed his hand. "It was later classified by humans's as Saturn." 

"...Rapheal" Aziraphale pondered. "I wasn't aware he fell.. I just assumed that he... oh my god." 

Crowley cocked an eyebrow, "What about her?" 

Aziraphale smiled, "No not the almighty, Crowley. Um.. were you.. Archangel Rapheal?" 


End file.
